Hydrokinesis
Uses & Advantages Anyone can just edit this its rather funny. Hydrokinesis is the paranormal power to control the movement of water using only the mind. In most fiction, Hydrokinetic beings can control water, and some can become water, with some being able to survive in deep areas of the sea, and breathe underwater. In some cases, Hydrokinetics are often shown to control the molecular state of water, being able to manipulate the surrounding water in the air, freeze water, or even make clouds of steam. people with hydrokinesis have a variety of abilities. like being able to breath underwater, control water in all forms (solid, liquid, or gas.) and duplicating and curing water molicules and controling shapes and molding water. hydrokinesis is a defensive and offensive ability. most people can use hydrokinesis to pull moisture from the air, and duplicate the moisture into liquid and manipulate it, control the Hydrolics in machinery, and manipulate molecular structure in water to cause it to freeze or heat and possibly jellify. Hydrokinesis can also be used to make a water/hydro ball. Like a psi/ki ball but adding an element of water. It can be used for some sort of self defense. with this power, we can create ripples, or huge waves of water. I love how anyone can just come along and edit this.. Theories When you influence the groups of atoms in their liquid state, unlike pyrokinesis nothing is created. but When you influence the atoms in their aqua state, the liquid can push together and possibly combust. When you render the structure of liquids in there molecular state, they either freeze or solidify. When you pressurize the hydrolics in machinery they explode or break down. When you control the liquids in bodies it can result in people manipulation Plants are made of 90% Water so this results in a type of Hydro-agrokinesis. To use Hydrokinesis you need to use 60% of your brain. exercises If there are whirlpools in your water wait for them to settle. Then close your eyes. Sense the water. Feel the water. Merge its energy with yours once you can sense and feel its energy. Feel how cold it is. Try to mimic that feeling with your own energy. Open your eyes and look at the water.Make sure to keep your connection. Try to make it start swirling in the bowl. Start making it gain speed. Make it get stronger. Now set a toothpick in the water. Now concentrate for a while. 30 minutes would be REALLY good and helpful. Now try and imagine the toothpick gliding across the water as though your pushing it with a invisible hand. But make sure you do not touch or blow on the toothpick. Okay good job! Now take a nice long break. This power allows you to move water without touching it as well expand it and mold it into different shapes. With this power you can create balls of water, blasts of water or even geysers strong enough to lift people off the ground. This power has the limited potentional to control water in other forms such as condensing water molecules in the air or levitating ice. Also be sure to remember that this takes time. Also remember that this isn't the only possible PK. Also if you wish you could go to beaches and rivers so you can see water in a more undisturbed habitat. Although I that you do NOT try to do anything with beach, lake or river water. Puddles might be OK but remember do not try it with beach, lake or river water. Also some people effect water. For instance it might be attracted to the way you move your hands or what mood your in. If this happens to you then your a natural and I suggest you try to do alot of Hydrokinesis. But do not over do it! Hydrokinesis is also one of mermaid powers. Hydrokinesis is a defence and offence power Hydrokinesis is also named: Hydrolic Manipulation For more techs go to www.chiandbending.webs.com . category:Psychokinesis